1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extraction technology of a Chinese traditional medicine and, more particularly, to an extraction technology of a Xiao-yao-drink (XYD).
2. Description of the Related Art
The Xiao-yao-san (XYS) is a Chinese medicinal formula for treating anxiety and depression. A conventional extraction technology of the XYS comprises a water extraction process that is performed at a high temperature. For the conventional water extraction process, one kilogram (1 kg) of the XYS powder was suspended in ten liters (10 L) of double distilled water and extracted with hot water by boiling twice for one point five hour (1.5 h) each. Then, the residues were filtered to obtain the XYS. However, the Chinese herb medicine compositions are very complex, and the conventional extraction technology for extracting effective components of the XYS have many disadvantages, such as long cycle processes, insufficient extraction rates and residual organic solvents. In addition, the conventional extraction technology of the XYS is operated at a high temperature, thereby wasting the energy.